Bits and Pieces of Gundam Wing
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various one shots of various pairings that float past my mind. Requests are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Protections and Safe Houses

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairing: established Heero/Duo with the start of Heero/Duo/Wufei

Requested by: ZimmrieKanoah

Word Count: 676

AN: Another one down! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Pressing the alcohol soaked cotton ball to the braided manes shoulder, Heero winced a thte hiss that he got in return. Wufei looked over, his hair loose as he gently worked off his shirt to get to his own wounds. Their mission had gone south near the end, forcing them to run with only part of the needed information that they had been sent out for. Duo had ended with several scratches, mostly from falling into walls or onto the floor to get out of the way of bullets or fists. Heero on the other hand had a few grazes that had been tended to already, turning to his lover right after.

Wufei though had been the worst of the three though. He had ended up in a fight with a fighter who had a thing for knives and anything sharp and pointy. He had defeated the man, but had to, quite literally, limp away with a gash on his hip. Duo had done a bit of patch up work once they were on their way to the safe house, but it was time to actually fix the wound.

Once safe, they started to fix each other up, Wufei undressing slowly so he didn't cause his hip to start bleeding again.

Finishing with his lover, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, Heero moved to help the other male work his clothes off. Glaring at the black haired man when he tried to stop him, the brunet continued to pull off the blood soaked clothes, taking stock of the smaller wounds. Tossing them aside, after he got tired of trying to work them off and slicing through them of course, he sighed and pointed at the underwear that the man wore.

"Take 'em off, Wufei. Otherwise, Heero will do it for you," Duo sang from the recliner he was sprawled out on. Wufei turned ever so pink as he peeled them off, cupping his hands before his groin. Smiling softly, the brunet poked the black haired man into laying down on the couch, letting him at his hip. "Here," Duo hummed, handing over a blanket. Nodding his head, Wufei smiling lightly and covered himself enough to retain his modesty.

Heero leant over him and started to work on sealing the wound, surprising his patient with just how gentle the man was. Duo hummed and watched his lovers hands dance over soft skin. Sitting down into a recliner, he smiled, hiding it behind his arms as he watched Heero fuss over Wufei who had his eyes closed and was looking like he was trying to hide behind a pillow. It was kinda cute, in a way, and he wondered what would happen if Wufei knew they were after the cold man.

They knew he had, had a wife who had died along with his clan, but not much outside of that. They did want him to be a part of their relationship and it was looking like they were going to get rather close to that goal, if the small wiggles that Wufei did was any indication.

Once his hip was fixed, Wufei found himself being picked up by a blank faced Heero, protesting the entire way about not being a woman. Duo snickered as he followed behind, working his braid loose, already knowing what his lover was going to do next with their smaller companion.

"Just relax there, Wufei. Heero is in protective mode and won't let you out of his sight unless you're with me for a few days," he chirped, getting a wide eyed look over Heeros shoulder as the implications finally settled in.

"You have got to be joking me," was the cool reply, watching Duo shake his head, hair floating behind him.

"Nope. We're gonna take a gentle shower, get the blood off and then sleep. After that, we'll end up spoiled since I'm gonna be black and blue tomorrow," the American sang as they walked into the couples bed room, the door closing behind them as Wufei moaned lowly.


	2. Drabble 203 Oct 14

Title: Sweet Surprises

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairing/Characters: Duo/Quartro

Prompt: surprisingly

Drabble #: 203

Date: October 14, 2012

Word count: 230

Next pairing: Aya Fic

AN: I have been mobbed by three mini doggies. That's why I'm a bit late with this set. Sorry.

* * *

He was amazed at how much the older male trusted him, trusted him to come rest near him and allowing him to watch over him. Duo shifted and ran a hand through the soft hair of his lover, just playing with it as his own hair spread out behind him in a tangled mess. Their love making had been long and need filled that night, leaving him breathless and sated, sore, but content while Quatro had curled up and fallen asleep with a sweet smile on his face.

It was a marked difference from the sweetly, almost shy, Quatro that he portrayed but Duo knew that he needed to portray that type of exterior so he could hide in plain sight when it came to those that would use him. Smiling, Duo leant down and pressed a soft kiss to the pale shoulder of his lover before curling up against the other male, falling into an easy sleep himself.

He missed blue eyes opening and looking down at him with love and amusement shining brightly in them. He missed the gentle fingers that untangled his hair and the light kiss to the top of his head. He missed being moved so that he could sprawl over his lover, but he didn't miss an ounce of heat that came off of Quatro as he listened to the mans steady heart beat.


End file.
